Look no further
by Basileya
Summary: Cuando Ron se acercó al caldero con la Amortentia en clase de Slughorn, guardó para sí los olores que le evocaba la poción. Tres nuevos olores a través de tres momentos clave para Ron y Hermione durante su sexto año. Hoy, madera lustrada. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Bacon

_¡Hoooola! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí vuelvo con un nuevo three-shot sobre la Amortentia, pero esta vez de nuestro queridísimo Ron. He buscado información sobre si hay algo canon sobre esto pero lo que he encontrado no estaba confirmado (o al menos donde yo he mirado), de modo que he decidido hacer un pequeño remix. Espero que os gusten los olores que he escogido para esta pequeña historia. En este primer capítulo toca el olor del bacon._

_Antes de dejaros con la viñeta, quiero agradecer a las lectoras que dejaron sus reviews en el tercer capítulo de la Amortentia de Hermione: **Lunia Black**, **Bella Valentia**, **Ana Beln**, **adrisstbdt**, **Lui Nott**, **lumus-maxima**, **kisses rain**, **Erypheis**, **Aeerdna** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**. Este three-shot es para vosotras :3_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Look no further**

**Capítulo 1: Bacon**

—¿Y Harry? ¿No va a venir a desayunar?

—Tenía que ir al despacho de Dumbledore temprano. Ya sabes —se encogió Ron de hombros mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

Las mesas estaban repletas de bandejas a rebosar de cosas deliciosas, como bollos recién hechos, tartas de chocolate y calabaza, huevos revueltos y bacon. El delicioso olor que desprendía llegó hasta ellos y sintió su estómago rugir con fuerza. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua y Ron pensó que el desayuno era, sin duda, su comida favorita en Hogwarts.

No se había sentado aun cuando ya tenía la mano en la cuchara de la fuente de los huevos revueltos. Se sirvió una cantidad abundante y lo acompañó de bacon; además, cogió un par de bollos de un canasto que tenía al lado. Tenía un hambre voraz y, más aun, cuando tenía delante de él tanta comida deliciosa.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de meterte menos comida a la boca? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos en blanco.

Ron se quedó mirándola con los carrillos llenos de comida un segundo antes de tragar lo que ya tenía en la boca. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de Hermione pero ella no tardó en romper el contacto visual para servirse el desayuno. Si es que le parecía preciosa y adorable hasta cuando le echaba la bronca, y fruncía el ceño, y arrugaba la nariz, y apretaba los labios. Y, si le parecía preciosa y adorable incluso cuando le reñía, es que tenía que gustarle muchísimo.

—Hey —escuchó a Hermione reír mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de él—. Que te has quedado ido.

Últimamente, Hermione sonreía mucho cuando estaba a su alrededor. No es que se pasase el día mirándola, no, no era eso. Pero se había fijado, por casualidad. Y, además, le había invitado a ir con él a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. No iba a ir ni con Harry, ni con McLaggen, ni con ningún otro. Ella quería ir con él.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, su corazón se aceleraba, y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y le sudaban las manos. Porque, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba ese pensamiento por su cabeza, había otro, mucho más poderoso, que lo hacía también. Porque, por un momento, pensaba que era posible que todo eso que sentía y que no era capaz de explicar, eso que le pasaba con ella, a Hermione también le pasase.

No había dedos suficientes en su familia para contar las veces que Fred y George se habían burlado de él, poniendo gestos y pucheros en los labios cuando Hermione les daba la espalda y no podía verles. Hasta su hermana pequeña le chinchaba con ese tema. Él lo negaba, por supuesto. Pero, cuando se quedaba mirándola con cara de idiota —la misma que debía estar poniendo ahora mismo—, se daba cuenta de que, igual, tenían un poco de razón.

Un tenedor con un trozo de bacon pinchado se interpuso entre Hermione y él. Parpadeando un par de veces, volvió a la realidad, otra vez. Eso de distraerse le pasaba bastante a menudo últimamente. Hermione reía suavemente y negaba con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. El olor que había dejado el bacon se coló por su nariz y casi fue capaz de saborearlo.

Intentó concentrarse en su propio desayuno metiéndose medio bollo en la boca pero ni siquiera así fue capaz de dejar de sentir ese león rugiendo dentro de su pecho al sentir el olor del bacon. Y la cosa no mejoró cuando levantó la vista. Hermione se estaba sacando el tenedor de la boca y empezaba a masticar. La grasilla del bacon había impregnado sus labios y se habían vuelto brillantes.

Joder, le entraron tantas ganas de besarla que tuvo que apartar la vista, morderse la lengua y apoyar las manos en el banco para evitar lanzarse sobre su boca. Pero no consiguió mantener la mirada apartada durante mucho tiempo. Sus labios eran como imanes que le atraían sin consideración ni permiso.

Como si su cuerpo funcionase por sí mismo, sin hacerle ningún caso a su cerebro, que en ese momento debía de estar deshaciéndose, Ron sintió que su mano se alzaba y acercaba sus dedos muy lentamente hasta la boca de Hermione. No podía apartar la vista de sus labios, de sus propios posados sobre la comisura de éstos, sintiendo la grasilla del bacon impregnarse en su piel.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que opacaban cualquier otro sonido que hubiese a su alrededor. Y estaba seguro de que nunca hasta entonces había entendido el concepto demasiado como en ese momento.

No supo por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, sus ojos se desviaron a los de Hermione y Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos ligeramente entrecerrados. Conectaron. Por un segundo, estaba seguro de que había saltado una chispa.

—Tenías... bacon... aquí —consiguió murmurar Ron con voz ronca.

El apartar sus dedos de sus labios fue algo casi doloroso. Y sentía tal revoltijo de nervios arremolinarse en su estómago que le costaba concentrarse en el simple acto de respirar. Como un soplo de aire fresco, la sonrisa de Hermione actuó como un bálsamo sobre sus nervios.

—¿Se me ha quitado ya? —preguntó Hermione con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ron solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de coger una cuchara para pinchar el bacon y, envuelto en ese olor que le mareaba y aturdía, que le atraía directamente hacia los labios de Hermione, no se dio cuenta de que había cogido el cubierto equivocado.

* * *

_Finite incantatem. Y hasta aquí la primera viñeta con el primer olor. **¿Qué os ha parecido?** ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que Ron se sentía atraído por este olor? ¿Os ha gustado cómo ha representado la escena la atracción por este olor? Todo lo que queráis decirme, bueno o malo, hacédmelo saber. Porque, como sabéis, las musas son mucho más trabajadoras cuando hay muchos reviews._

_El máximo de palabras es de **934 palabras** y el fic, al igual que el anterior, participa dentro del **reto "Olores de Amortentia"** del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"(donde el máximo de palabras es 1000 por viñeta). El próximo capítulo saldrá publicado en breve :)_

_Nos vemos pronto y, recordad, si queréis que Ron os quite un pedacito invisible de bacon de los labios debéis dejar un **review** en el recuadro que hay justo debajo, ¿lo veis? ¡Si ya lo tenéis abierto! Solo es cuestión de escribir. ¡Dejar un review nunca fue tan fácil!_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya._


	2. La piel de Hermione

_¡Hooooola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con la **segunda viñeta** sobre la Amortentia de Ron y no podía ser otro olor que la piel de nuestra querida Hermione. _

_Como siempre, antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente la viñeta, quiero darle las **gracias** a las personitas que me han dejado un review en la anterior: **kisses-rain**, **damcastillo**, **adrisstbdt**, **Aeerdna**, **ravenclaw2201**, **Ana**, **LadyDobleD**, **Erypheis** y **Lui Nott**. ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La piel de Hermione**

Llegaba tarde. Lavender se había enroscado como una serpiente de cascabel alrededor de su cuerpo y no había alejado las ventosas que tenía por labios durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora. Se le había pasado por completo que tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y Harry iba a matarle.

Ron salió disparado del retrato de la Dama Gorda y empezó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Iba tan acelerado y mirando al suelo que cuando un traqueteo sacudió las escaleras se tuvo que agarrar a la barandilla de piedra para no caerse rodando. Genial, las escaleras decidían moverse de lugar justo cuando él llegaba tarde. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar a él estas cosas?

Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

Unos escalones más abajo, estaba Hermione, agarrándose a la barandilla, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia atrás, probablemente lamentándose de haber vuelto antes de la biblioteca. Le evitaba. Lo sabía. Comía a distintas horas que él y pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca solo para no tener que estar en el mismo cuarto que él. Solo coincidían en clase y, aun así, se sentaba siempre tan lejos de él que casi le dolía más que cuando estaban en habitaciones distintas.

Se quedó mirándola como un tonto. Porque eso es lo que era. Un tonto sin remedio y un celoso. Y ahora lo sabía. Cuando la tenía tan cerca que podía oler su piel, quería tocarla con tantas ganas que le quemaban las puntas de los dedos. Porque Hermione olía a jabón y a frescura y todo se nublaba a su alrededor cuando ella estaba así de cerca. Porque no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si rozaba la curva de su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Porque no podía evitar comparar y darse cuenta de que daba igual todos los besos que le diese Lavender, porque no conseguiría hacerle sentir ni una millonésima parte de lo que conseguía Hermione estando a metro y medio de él.

Puede que en un principio hubiese disfrutado viendo lo molesta que ella estaba por salir con Lavender, porque pensaba que nunca se sentiría la mitad de dolida de lo que él se había sentido al enterarse de lo suyo con Krum. Pero resulta que un día se dio cuenta de algo. Estaban en clase de Pociones y, como siempre, se descubrió mirando de reojo a Hermione. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su cara era pura concentración y atención pero, de pronto, sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y el chispazo que produjo su conexión dibujó tal expresión de dolor en su cara que quiso arrastrarse hasta sus pies para pedirle perdón. Solo fue un momento, menos de cinco segundos, porque ella cerró sus ojos y, por una fracción de segundo, pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Al abrirlos volvía a tener la misma expresión de siempre. Y se sintió miserable, y la idea de vengarse ya no parecía tan divertida.

Las escaleras parecían moverse más lentamente de lo habitual y Ron se preguntó si sería una señal, la oportunidad para hablar con ella sin que Lavender llegase a interrumpirles. Pero parecía que era un gryffindor de pacotilla porque su voz parecía haberse escondido en algún rincón de su garganta. Lo intentó. Abrió la boca varias veces pero era incapaz de vocalizar una sola sílaba.

Hermione arrastró sus ojos desde la nada hacia él y se quedó mirándole con aquella expresión con la que llevaba mirándole desde hacía semanas. Bajó un escalón, y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Ella no se movió. Solo se quedó mirándole. Su olor era aun más perceptible ahora. ¿Por qué su piel tenía, toda ella, que oler tan bien? Recordó la sensación que le producía su olor cuando solían estar cerca, cuando por algún golpe de suerte tenía una excusa para tocarla, y la sensación que le produjo el recuerdo fue tan nítida que se erizó por completo.

Entonces Hermione giró la cabeza de nuevo y trató de ocultar su cara con su espesa melena. Pero lo vio. Esa expresión otra vez. Su rostro se contrajo por completo y fue como si toda la luz de su cara desapareciese. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero no era, definitivamente, como cuando se enfadaba porque el día anterior a la entrega de un trabajo le pedía ayuda y le decía que no era capaz de hacer milagros, sino algo parecido a como cuando habían visto la ejecución de Buckbeak. Porque luego le vio apretar los labios y, acto seguido, se le cerraron los ojos. Podía percibir la tensión y tristeza en todos los músculos de su cara.

Quería moverse. Quería andar la distancia que los separaba y abrazarla fuerte fuerte fuerte. Pero no lo hizo. Porque si no tenía valor para abrir la boca y decirle hola, menos tenía para rodearla con sus brazos.

Otro pequeño traqueteo les avisó de que las escaleras habían vuelto a situarse entre dos pisos, vete a saber cuáles, del castillo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Hermione bajó los tres escalones que la separaban del suelo y echó a andar a paso ligero para desaparecer pasillo arriba. La vio alejarse de él con tanta prisa que, si eso era posible, se sintió aun peor. Ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban. Pero eso a ella parecía darle igual.

—Mierda —murmuró Ron mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las echaba hacia atrás hundiendo los dedos en su pelo hasta llegar a su nuca—. Joder...

Tardó varios minutos en situarse y, en vez de llegar tarde al entrenamiento, llegó endemoniadamente tarde. Harry le echó una buena bronca pero, mientras le escuchaba, solo podía pensar en el olor que había dejado Hermione en las escaleras, en lo mucho que odiaba esa situación y en que ojalá todos los problemas de su vida se redujesen a llegar tarde a un entrenamiento de quidditch.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer! **995 palabras**, rozando el límite pero sin pasarlo, perfecto. Bueno, ¿qué os parecido la escena? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Imaginabais cuál iba a ser el olor? ¿Creéis que le pega? ¿Cuál pensáis que es el tercer olor de la Amortentia de Ron? Todo esto y cualquier otra cosa que queráis comentar, hacédmelo saber en un review. _

_A la tercera escena solo le quedan un par de retoques, así que las musas trabajarán mucho más rápido cuantos más reviews haya (¡son su sueldo!). Además, es probable que estén inspiradas para hacerme escribir un par de minihistorietas Romione más. ¡Depende! ¿De qué depende? De según cómo se mire, todo depende lalalala. _

_Sea como sea, ¡nos vemos prontito!_

_Un beso y un achuchón, _

_Basileya._


	3. Madera lustrada

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz San Valentín! Aquí vengo con la última viñeta de este pequeño fic con el tercer olor de la Amortentia de Ronald Weasley. Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo._

_Antes de dejaros con la escena, quiero dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: **maryL, adrisstbdt, damcastillo, Cris Snape, Aeerdna, Lui Nott, lumus-maxima, Arhatdy-Uchiha, Bella Valentía, Presonita** **y Maye Malfter**. Muchas gracias a todas :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Madera lustrada**

Si había algo que a Ron le gustase, era el ajedrez.

Le había gustado desde que era pequeño, cuando se padre le había enseñado cómo funcionaba aquel juego que implicaba un tablero y un montón de figuritas que cobraban vida. Aprendió a jugar muy rápido y, pronto, se hizo tan bueno que ganaba a su padre antes de cumplir los ocho años. Le encantaba y, además, se le daba bien.

Ron siempre había sido el último en todo, el que tenía que ir varios pasos por detrás de los demás, el que no tenía nada en lo que destacar; salvo el ajedrez. Era lo suyo, su cosa especial. El olor de la madera lustrada de las piezas le relajaba y concentraba. Cuando estaba sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez, lo único que importaba era el próximo movimiento. Se concentraba tanto en el juego que todo lo demás se reducía a mero decorado.

Miró el tablero que tenía delante y, acto seguido, alzó la mirada para observar a Hermione. Hacía ya un rato que se habían quedado a solas en la sala común. Quería hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, decirle que había sido un auténtico gilipollas, pero que la quería tanto que tendía a comportarse como un gilipollas cuando ella estaba cerca. Por fin había roto con Lavender. Después de semanas siendo un cobarde, hoy su relación con Lavender había llegado a su fin. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó Ron a Hermione, señalándole el tablero de ajedrez como si fuese una ofrenda de paz.

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, ésos de lectura ligera que no parecían muy ligeros, con esa expresión de desconcierto que siempre ponía cuando alguien la interrumpía en mitad de algo muy interesante. Pero, esta vez, no frunció el ceño. Se quedó mirando el tablero como sopesando qué hacer. Y eso le extrañó.

Casi estaba esperando su no rotundo y que volviese al libro. No porque ella estuviese enfadada con él, sino porque era la tónica habitual cuando él le preguntaba si quería jugar al ajedrez con él. Normalmente, él solía pasarse un buen rato intentando convencerla y, algunas veces, hasta lo conseguía. A Hermione no le gustaba perder, por eso solía rehusar a jugar contra él. Porque, no era por fardar, pero él no perdía nunca. Había veces que incluso hacía cosas como sacrificar a la reina, solo para ver qué pasaba, pero, aun así, siempre acababa ganando. Sin excepción.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Hermione dejando su libro a un lado.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió. Aunque no es como si fuese a quejarse. Hubiese estado dispuesto a leerse todos los malditos libros de la sección de Historia de la Magia si con eso hubiese podido pasar un rato con ella. La había echado tanto de menos que, ahora que la había recuperado —un poquito—, no pensaba joder las cosas otra vez. No iba a arriesgarse.

Solo fue cuando Hermione se hubo sentado, cuando percibió con más claridad el olor a madera lustrada que despedía el ajedrez. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar hasta que ella estuviese frente a él para percatarse? ¿Por qué todo parecía _ser_ solo cuando ella estaba a su alrededor?

—Mueves primero —informó Ron al ver que de su lado quedaban las blancas.

Los primeros movimientos de Hermione fueron cautelosos y premeditados. Él no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención al tablero; sabía cuáles iban a ser sus próximos siete movimientos y tenía otros cinco de repuesto. No entendía cómo ella podía concentrarse en el ajedrez cuando él no era capaz de prestarle la menor atención.

A cada minuto que pasaba se le ocurrían más cosas que decirle. No solo que tendía a comportarse como un gilipollas cuando ella estaba cerca. Quería decirle que no sabía exactamente cuándo se había dado cuenta de que era una chica pero que, cuando lo descubrió, ya estaba pillado hasta las trancas. Quería decirle que le gritase, por favor, o al menos que no dejase de hablarle nunca más, porque cuando alguien que tiene mucho que decir calla, el silencio resultaba ensordecedor. Quería decirle que todas esas cosas de las que se quejaba, como hacer los deberes, no poder jugar al quidditch porque ella no había terminado de leer o tener que escuchar sus interminables discursos sobre el P.E.D.D.O., las había echado tanto de menos, que hasta le haría los panfletos para que repartiese entre los estudiantes para concienciar sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

Sus siguientes movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos y la arruguita que se le formaba a Hermione en la frente cada vez le parecía más adorable. Quería repasarla con sus dedos y ponerle los mechones de pelo que se le escapaban tras la oreja. Estaba a solo dos movimientos de ganar. Solo tenía que tenía que mover el alfil al E2 y, después podría dar jaque al rey. Estaba chupado.

—Peón a C6 —dijo sin despegar los ojos de Hermione.

Ella le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, solo elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios, descubriendo en un suspiro diecisiete expresiones distintas en la cara de Hermione. Era como si se estuviese debatiendo entre si seguir adelante o no.

—Jaque... mate... —y Hermione lo dijo muy bajito, porque no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando. Acababa de ganar al ajedrez a Ronald Weasley. Lo imposible.

—Me has ganado —murmuró Ron. Y, mientras esas palabras salían de su boca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando de ajedrez. En absoluto.

Porque era verdad, porque Hermione le había ganado, en todos los sentidos en los que se puede ganar a una persona. Porque le daba igual haber perdido al ajedrez. Porque ese juego, de repente, ya no parecía ser tan importante. Porque el ajedrez podía gustarle, pero, ni por asomo, tanto como le gustaba Hermione. Porque Hermione era, definitivamente, su cosa favorita en el mundo entero.

* * *

_¡1000 palabras exactas! Termino el reto llegando al máximo de las palabras permitidas. ¡Estupendo! Y, ahora... ¡quiero opiniones! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que la madera lustrada sería el tercer olor de la Amortentia de Ron? Cualquier cosa que opinéis sobre el fic en general y esta viñeta en particular, me gustaría saberla. Así que dejadme un review contándomelo todo._

_Como ya sabéis, este fic ha sido escrito, junto a _If you wanna, I might_, para el reto de **Olores de Amortentia**, del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. ¡Pasaos por allí, leed las historias presentadas y votad por vuestras historias favoritas! (¿Las mías? jijijiji). _

_Antes de despedirme, haré un poquito de publicidad del long-fic que acabo de empezar. Se llama **Yo, mí, me... contigo** y es un James&Rose. _Da igual cómo o con cuánta fuerza intentes sustituir un gran amor, no funciona. Eso Rose lo sabe muy bien. Lo que no sabe es por qué James la dejó. Pero como todas las historias tienen dos caras, puede que aun haya cosas por descubrir y, es posible que, en el camino que separa las dos, James y Rose vuelvan a encontrarse._ ¡Entrad y descubrid qué se esconde detrás de este inicio y cómo sigue la historia! De momento, solo está publicado el primer capítulo pero este fin de semana subiré el siguiente, ¡así que pasaos y decidme qué os parece! __También es una historia que participa en un reto de long fic del foro de los Black._

_Sin más, y recordandoos que rellenéis ese cuadradito que está justo aquí debajo si queréis que Ron os deje ganar al ajedrez, os deseo que todo os vaya bonito :3_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


End file.
